I Care too much
by 0-Silver Tears-0
Summary: Shuichi gets into a Car accident, When Yuki heard about it...he shows his soft side! yay! xD
1. Chapter 1

1Shuichi was on Yuki's computer typing his lyrics, since Yuki was kind enough to let him. "Hmmm...what can I add...?" He tapped a pen on his lip. He sighed and then noticed the time "Well..got to get up early tomorrow..K is taking my to work..again.." He sighed with a moan.

While he went to his room (YES! He has a room now!) He saw Yuki watching the news. Shuichi walked over then noticed Yuki had fallen asleep. He smiled then turned off the t.v and gave the blond a goodnight kiss "Goodnight sweet prince.." the pink-haired boy said with a giggle.

The next morning K knocked on the door and saw Shuichi coming. "Hurry up you runt, we gotta go!" K said with a grumble. Shuchi growled and shouted "Alright, just give me a sec!!" He got his shoes on and waved goody-bye to Yuki. "Bye Yuki! I love ya!" He ran out. Yuki read his newspaper.

K hummed a song while driving. "Dee-do-de-do.." K smiled. "What are you humming?" Shuchi looked at him while tilting his head. "Just an American song.." K smiled while tossing his shot gun up and down. "You'd better be careful with that..." Shuichi shivered in fear. K smiled and looked at him "Don't worry, what could happen?" He suddenly dropped it "oops..." He leaned down to pick it up, causing the car to move. K suddenly looked up and tried to control the car. They both screamed as they ran into a pole, then two cars rammed them both sides. K jumped out of the car with only few scratches. Shuichi, however, was sitting in the car with sharp metal points struck through his right arm, both legs, and stomach. "Shuichi!!!!" K yelled as an ambulance came by.


	2. Caring

1**Me, I make my own stories the way I want Dx**

**Rumiko, Short and quick...**

**Me, BE QUIET!!!**

Yuki sat on his sofa drinking coffee and reading the paper. He turned to the clock, it was 11:00 "When the hell is that little monkey gonna get here.." He grumbled and stood up. He walked to the kitchen and made himself some sushi.

He heard to phone ring "Damn callers.." He mumbled and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said with a growl.

"_Are you Eiri Yuki_"

"Who wants to know?"

"_I called to let you know about your lover.."_

"Huh??" He said with a strange look..

"_Your lover... Shuichi Shindou..seemed to have gotten in a car accident.."_

Yuki grew speechless and dropped his coffee and knife on the ground. He had a shock look on his face. He then dropped the phone and rushed to his car.

Hiro noticed him "Hey, Yuki!" He ran over "Did you hear, about Shuichi?" Yuki stopped and looked at him with an evil look "No shit!" He drove off. He rushed to the hospital.

When he reached the hospital he jumped out of the car and rushed inside. "Shuichi Shindou, where is he?!!" He pounded his fist on the table. The nurse shivered and pointed to the left "R-Room 409..." He ran to the room.

He slowly opened the door slowly and there, on the bed, was a young pink-haired boy with a mask over his mouth and blood on his bandages. "Shuichi.." He walked over and sat on a chair right by the pink-haired boy.

Yuki slowly reached and held his hand. "Shuichi..." He whispered as a tear fell from his eyes.

The bland man wiped his eyes until someone wiped his tears. It was Shuichi! He looked at him with his glowing purple eyes and smiled. "You don't need to cry Yuki..." He said in a pleasant voice.

Shuichi put his warm, soft hand on Yuki's cheek. Yuki held his hand and ACTUALLY smiled "I guess this is what I get for being cold and cruel.." He frowned. Shuichi sat up and hugged him "No..I believe it's a way to show how much..you care for me.." (SO TRUE!!!) Shuichi lead his head on Yuki's shoulder. "You mean..it's a way to express my care..?" Shuichi nodded "I'm just guessing though.." Yuki smiled and kissed him.


	3. Recovered

1

**Where were we... AHH! Yes When Yuki shows his caring for Shuichi...uh..here's the rest...**

**Chapter - 3**

Yuki woke up the next morning then realized what day it is. "Today is the day Shuichi comes out of the hospital.." He drinks some coffee. He then heard the doorbell ring. "Hmm.." She got up and opened the door.

"YUKI!!!" A voice came from the door and a person glomped him. A young pink-haired hair boy huggled him. "S-Shuichi.. I was about to pick you up..." Shuichi smiled and giggled "Hiro gave me a lift here."

"I guess..That'll do..." Yuki sighed and just laid on the floor. Shuichi sat on him "Say...your acting stranger than usaul.." Yuki looked at him angrily "I always am, quit nagging.." Yuki sat up.

"Great you go from being caring to a mean old snob.." Shuichi grumbled. Yuki smiled and sat up to kiss him. "But I'm the old snub you love so much..right...?" Shuichi blushed and smiled "That's true.." Yuki kissed him and pushed him to the ground.

** The end **

**I know it's short..but it is the end..What else do I have to put? oO** **Unless...you want me to be naughty.. O.O**


End file.
